My Mirror Speaks
by theweepingblade
Summary: A collection of tragic songfics and oneshots about the lovely penguins and otter. Updated sporadically. Please Read and Review. Featuring Skipper, Marlene. Chapter 3 is up.
1. My Mirror Speaks

**A bunch of unrelated songfics, each about a character and the side they wish would not show. **

**The song My Mirror Speaks by Death Cab For Cutie**

**Next Chapter : Marlene  
**

_With every sun that sets I am feeling more  
Like a stranger on a foreign shore  
With an eroding beach disappearing from underneath_

At night, he would think.

_And when my mirror speaks it never minces words  
Cause these eyes don't shine half as bright  
As they used to do and they haven't for quite a while_

The captain would never let his façade drop, a combatant in a foreign land, life depending on the mask he wore. Would he dare say what he felt? Lonely.

_Cause I'm a man who hides from all that binds  
And a mess of fading lines  
And there's a tangled thread inside my head  
With nothing on either end_

* * *

"Skipper, please...don't go," sobbed the penguin. Her eyes were bloodshot from tears, the droplets coursing down her slender frame, and freezing at her feet.

"I'm sorry, love." He gestured toward the egg she held. "Please, take care. I'll be back soon" His mouth was bitter, with his life, with the lies he was forced to tell. He felt tears creeping up, holding them in.

It was only when he was on the cargo ship to New York that he allowed himself to cry.

* * *

_I always fall in love with an open door  
With a horizon on an endless sea  
As I look around the ones who were standing  
right in front of me_

By then, the others had begun to stir. He carefully, methodically stored a blanket, rations for a week, a picture of himself and the men he had worked with, of everything he had cherished, loved.

_And then my mirror speaks with a reverence  
Like a soldier I can't command  
It sees a child in the body of a full-grown man_

Skipper opened the hatch, and walked away.

_And he's a man who hides from all that binds  
And a mess of fading lines  
And there's a tangled thread inside his head  
With nothing on either end  
There's nothing on either end_


	2. Leaving Me

**Thanks to all that read and reviewed. The song is Leaving Me by Zox. Again, please read and review.**

_wake up in the middle of the night  
the air is so heavy my head's screwed on too tight_

The zookeepers said it was old age. They removed the body, chalked it up as a small loss. Perhaps they could get some penguin cheap from that breeding program over at Denmark.

_  
and in the glow of the Christmas lights I __watch__ you sleep  
the hands on the __cigarette__ clock are just_

Kowalski and Rico insisted it was an spy, and assassin, and invisible assailant that had finally caught up to their leader. They mounted an operation, and secured Skipper. The men gave him a formal goodbye.

_  
time ticking away this __love__ I've got  
there's no way to make it stop before you wake_

But Marlene knew. It wasn't anything that broke inside of Skipper, nothing but his heart. She couldn't sleep, always looking astray toward where the penguin would stand every day, directing his men, always looking sidelong at her with a confident smirk and brilliant eyes.

_I know you're leaving me  
this is not the way that I was brought up to believe that it would be_

"Is mommy okay?" chirped a tiny otter, no more than a few weeks.

Marlene sighed, gently fingering her soft, chestnut fur.

"Yes, yes Skie."

"C'mon Marlene," a handsome, rugged otter walked up, a plate of oysters resting on his hand and another pup attached giggling to his head.

_  
I know you're leaving me  
I'm running round in circles trying to figure out  
just who I'm supposed to be_

Marlene gave one last look to the penguins, now raising their flag to half mast. She could distantly make out Private sobbing. And she went to have dinner with her family.

_we go down to prospect park  
to __watch__ the light become the dark  
and I don't think I've ever been this scared  
outside as the yellow __moon__ rises  
I know this time it won't surprise us  
but that don't mean that I will be prepared_


	3. The City Lights

**A/N: Yeah, it's been a while since I updated this. Sorry about the delay. The song is The City Lights by Umbrellas. Tissues and hugs may or not may not be needed.**

Skipper stepped into the alley. New York was still, lights flashing to the shadows, advertisements showing off to emptiness.

(Goodbye)

_If you see me at midnight  
Walking the streets  
You'll know it was me for I cannot sleep  
I've pushed away the dreams  
And spoiled the quiet  
I'm propelled by fear  
And not the righteous_

The penguin lived in the city. He felt the city's pulse. He felt the anguish and the despair, the triumph and regeneration. The city was in his veins, coursing through his body. Still mannequins silently beckoned.

(Please stay. For yourself. For me. I can't let you go.)

_So have you been to a place like this?  
To see your breath as it paints against the sky  
The fever is near  
I wish you were here_

She used to love the city. Her name resonated through the air. Her lost breath, her lost spirit had found its way into the city.

(My body can't stay here. But my love remains.)

_I'm thinking ambitious  
I've got this feeling things will be alright  
So go break a leg night  
Been given the green light  
So go entertain them  
They're waiting for you  
They're waiting for you _

("Marlene." The otter turned, glancing once over her shoulder. She slowly raised a paw, acknowledging the penguin. She smiled; the star's glazed in her eyes. There, she remained, until zookeepers found a sobbing penguin leaning over a dead otter the next morning.)

_So have you been to a place like this?  
To see your breath as it paints against the sky  
Feeling so right and things will run  
The fever is near  
I wish you were here_

And the penguin wandered through the city, with his lost love once again.


End file.
